<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Stranger by PortalPanda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356165">The Stranger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortalPanda/pseuds/PortalPanda'>PortalPanda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Uprising</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Able and Yori are friends and they're adorable, Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, able is a dad, beck is a dork, every single Tron character is stubborn, everyone wants to shoot the messenger and the messenger is beck, tron just admit you have feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortalPanda/pseuds/PortalPanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend of Able's comes to Argon, searching for Tron.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beck &amp; Yori (Tron), Tron (Tron)/Yori (Tron), Yori &amp; Able</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beck is no longer capable of relaxing. He could blame Tron for that-- and his gig as the Renegade is certainly a contributing factor-- but he suspects the truth is a little more complicated. Between keeping an eye on his friends and watching for the occupation’s next stunt, there are lots of reasons to be vigilant. </p><p>That’s probably why Beck notices the program hovering at the edge of the garage before anyone else. </p><p>She might just be a customer, but customers don’t tend to come in this close to curfew-- much less when it’s pouring rain outside. And if she needed urgent repairs she would be rushing; she would at least have a baton in her hands, ready to hand it off so she could catch the last train home before curfew. Instead she’s stalled by the entrance, dripping rainwater onto the floor.</p><p>Her light-lines are covered by a cloak, which sets off another alarm somewhere in Beck’s mind. More suspicious than that, though, is the expression on her face. There’s an emotion there that he can’t quite name. It’s something between joy and grief, like she’s coming home after a long time away and never really expected to make it back. Beck knows that feeling all too well. He’s looked at this place the same way after several… difficult shifts at his ‘side job.’ </p><p>And speaking of Beck’s side job-- for all his vigilance, he’s not so great at stealth. The program he’s been staring at is now staring back. She pauses for only a nano before walking towards him, perfectly calm. Beck tells himself he’s being paranoid over nothing. She seems innocent enough.</p><p>“Excuse me,” she says, and her voice is soft, though its distortion reminds him of a Siren. “This is Able’s garage, right? Is he here?”</p><p>There’s nothing malicious in her eyes, but they do hold a kind of intensity that’s hard to ignore. For whatever reason, she reminds Beck of Tron. Maybe it’s that shade of gray.</p><p>Beck rises from the bike he’s been working on and points to the other end of the floor, where Able is scrolling through a data pad, completely oblivious. “Right over there.”</p><p>Beck doesn’t miss the smile that twitches at the corner of the program’s mouth when she sees the other mechanic, but it’s gone almost as soon as it appears. She nods in thanks, running a hand over her hair before she walks away. </p><p>She doesn’t reach for her weapon as she nears Able, but Beck does. He returns to a crouch as he watches her, and rests a hand against his back, ready to reach for his disc at the first sign of trouble. </p><p>Which might not be necessary.</p><p>The program’s movements are filled with hesitance as she approaches Able. He hasn’t spotted her yet, and she hovers behind him, watching, until she gathers the courage to reach out and touch his shoulder. </p><p>“Able?” </p><p>To his credit, Able doesn’t so much as flinch. He turns to face her, and starts to say, “Can I help--” but that’s as far as he gets before his light-lines flicker and he freezes. </p><p>Beck has never seen anything stun the older mechanic so severely. He and several of his coworkers rush toward him, but the stranger leans closer, and says something that snaps him out of his shock.</p><p>A smile breaks across Able’s face, almost in slow motion, and it seems to remove cycles from his runtime. He sounds <em> younger </em>when he laughs, and even more so when he pulls the program into an embrace. </p><p>“Thank the Users!” </p><p>Thirty betas are scattered around the garage mid-run, watching with shock and concern as their boss spins the stranger around. </p><p>“Able!” She laughs; allows herself to be held and lifted into the air. “It’s good to see you too!” </p><p>Able’s light-lines glow bright enough that Beck looks away. The two of them are still laughing… </p><p>It’s painful for Beck to admit that he’s no longer used to so much happiness. That sense of ease and security around another program, it reminds him too much of what he used to have with his own friends. They used to goof around all the time, on and off shifts-- pulling pranks on each other, making stupid jokes, smack talking about games of jai ali-- but in recent cycles that’s become less common. For starters, it feels Wrong for the three of them to be happy when they know someone is missing from their group. And more often than not Beck is too busy working as the Renegade to be a part of the group-- if only to keep it from losing any more members. </p><p>There’s not as much to laugh about as there used to be. </p><p>After a micro Able and his friend settle down, and Beck strains to hear the rest of their conversation. It’s rushed, and quiet, but he thinks he catches something about the Capitol. He blinks at the floor. </p><p>This program came here all the way from Tron City? <em> Alone? </em> Maybe she <em> is </em> someone important; at the very least she could have information about the occupation, or a greater resistance movement outside of Argon. This could be a prime opportunity to collect intel for the Uprising. If Beck can just get closer— maybe get Able to—</p><p>“One of Able’s friends?” Zed asks.</p><p>He and Mara appear on either side of Beck, who tries not to jump, and doesn’t entirely succeed. Either Mara doesn’t notice his spazziness, or she elects to ignore it.</p><p>“I didn’t know Able still <em> had </em>any friends,” she frowns. </p><p>They all remember the stories Able used to tell them of his adventures in the Capitol in the old cycles. His closest friends were Isos and programs of influence-- programs who worked with <em> Flynn </em>. They’d never met any of them, of course. And it wasn’t long after Clu came to power that Able became unwilling to share such memories. Beck feels a pang of sympathy. </p><p>“Looks like he didn’t, either.”</p><p>“Mara!” Able calls over his shoulder, still grinning. “Can you keep an eye on things down here?”</p><p>Zed feigns exasperation, glancing at Beck as Mara perks up.</p><p>“You’ve got it!” She gives a little nod, and Able returns it before leading his friend away with his arm around her shoulders. The two of them continue to talk and laugh as they go.</p><p>Beck waits a nano before he starts to follow them.</p><p>“Where do you think you’re going?” Mara scoffs, catching Beck by the arm. “You’re cycles behind on your work, in case you’ve forgotten.”</p><p>“I haven’t,” Beck says. What he <em> did </em>forget is that Mara makes a much stricter supervisor than Able. “I just need to get something from my locker. I’ll be right back.” </p><p>He gives her a smile that’s half charm and half plea, and she sighs, poking him in the chest.</p><p>“I’m holding you to that.”</p><hr/><p>Thankfully, Beck knows many ways in and out of the garage besides the main entrance. (If Mara caught him sneaking out, she might derezz him.)</p><p>Outside the rain is frigid, like the Grid itself is admonishing him for spying. That doesn’t stop him. </p><p>Beck lies low on the rooftop of the next building over, and accesses the audiofeed from a bug Tron planted in Able’s office a while back. (Beck can’t bring himself to ask why that’s there, but he does occasionally use it.) Between his new seat and Tron’s gift, he can hear and see most of what’s happening inside. </p><p>Now that she and Able are alone, the mystery program has removed her cloak. Her circuits are a standard blue on black; Beck doesn’t see any kind of identifier she might’ve been trying to hide. Maybe she <em> was </em> only wearing the covering to keep the rain off. She doesn’t <em> look </em>dangerous, but something about her reads as Different.</p><p>She walks through Able’s office slowly, admiring the antiques displayed at the edge of the room. She jumps a little when one of them springs at her.</p><p>Bit circles the program’s head in a dizzying loop of, <em> “Yesyesyesyesyes!” </em> and she laughs, delighted. “It’s good to see you again.” She holds out her hand, and her smile becomes even warmer as Bit nuzzles her palm. </p><p>“You always were his favorite,” Able says. He’s sitting back on his desk, watching her move around the room. Something about the way he looks at her tugs at Beck’s core. </p><p><em> “Yes!” </em> Bit chirps.</p><p>“Aww,” she coos, teasing. “You’re not even going to <em> try </em> to spare Able’s feelings?”</p><p>
  <em> “No!” </em>
</p><p>“That’s alright,” Able says. "I’m so happy to see you, it doesn’t matter.” His smile falters as he shakes his head. “When I didn’t hear from you after the coup, and then the purge… I thought for sure you were derezzed. Guess I should have known better.”</p><p>Her expression becomes more somber as she approaches, Bit trailing behind her. Able offers a hand and she takes it.</p><p>“How did you get here?” He asks.</p><p>“It wasn’t easy.” Her light-lines dim a little. She looks away. “Clu has control of every city on the Grid, and the Capitol is the worst. I was able to hide there for a long time, but eventually I couldn’t stand it anymore. I had to get out. It never felt safe to show my face there, and a girl can only stay in hiding for so long. Underground, I mean.” She smiles, bitterly. “I made some edits to my render to get past the guards, and… reorganized my disc to get through the security checkpoints.” </p><p>Beck notes that her appearance (gray eyes, short, dark hair) likely isn’t her original render. For some reason that feels important.</p><p>Able releases her hand, sensing her unease, and she gravitates toward a glass case on the other side of the room. Her voice sounds distant as she looks at her reflection.</p><p>“Honestly though? I doubt Clu is looking for me. He always underestimated me. He probably thinks I derezzed from grief a long time ago.”</p><p>Able hums.</p><p>“Yeah, well, for once I’m happy to celebrate Clu’s stupidity. And you were right to be cautious. Even if he’s not looking for you, he’d be all too happy to find you.” </p><p><em> “What?” </em>Beck mumbles. </p><p><em> Clu </em> is looking for this program? She <em> must </em>be someone important if Clu is searching for her.</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>,” Bit says mournfully. The programs startle at the sound, as if they’ve forgotten it’s there. </p><p>Her expression softens, as if she’s speaking to a newly rezzed beta.</p><p>“Bit, can you give us some privacy?”</p><p>“<em>No</em>,” Bit yelps, flitting around her shoulders in an anxious circle.</p><p>“Bit,” this time her voice is more gentle. “I promise I’ll still be here when you come back.” </p><p>The Bit hovers in silence for a nano before giving a reluctant, “<em>yes, </em>” when she smiles. Her shoulders droop as it flies out of the room, and she closes the door back behind it.  </p><p>Able pats the desktop next to him, and she returns there. When she sits down she leans against him.</p><p>“You know you’re always welcome here,” Able says, giving her a little nudge. “There’s not a program on the Grid I could’ve been happier to see at my doorstep than you. But you didn’t really come here to see me, did you?” </p><p>There’s humor in his voice, but no admonishment. Still, she looks away.</p><p>“Not <em> just </em>you.” </p><p>“<em>Ah</em>.”</p><p>“I don’t need to tell you how hard these past few cycles have been,” she says quietly. “For the most part, I’ve been alone since the coup. So many of our friends are gone, either derezzed or worse. It’s hard to know who to trust anymore.” </p><p>She and Able share a Look, full of fury and grief, and a pained moment of silence.</p><p>“I can’t fulfill my function, either. Going to my station at the portal would be a death sentence, and it’s not like anyone uses it anymore...” She gives a stressed little laugh. “It’s hard to keep going when everything’s been taken from you.” </p><p>Able tenses next to her, watching her with something like apprehension. </p><p>“I was close to giving up, recently,” she confesses. The words are quiet, guilty, but this time she meets his eyes. “It didn’t seem like there was much point in going on.” </p><p>She presses her lips together in an attempt to fight a smile. At the same time she looks like she might cry.</p><p>“But there’s a rumor spreading across the Grid. I wonder if you’ve heard it?”</p><p>Able nods. Slowly. Deliberately.</p><p>“Tron lives.”</p><p>Beck stalls. Clu might be looking for this program. She’s from Tron City. She operated the <em> portal </em> . And now she’s here because of <em> Tron </em>? Do they know each other?</p><p>“They say he’s right here in Argon,” she continues. “So I kept going. And I came here to find out if it was true.” Her voice wavers. “Able?”</p><p>The old mechanic sighs, like he’s about to do something Important and Irreversible. He nods.</p><p>“He’s alive.” </p><p>Able doesn't sound nearly as enthusiastic as he probably should, but his companion is excited enough for the both of them. She grabs his arm, light-lines brightening.</p><p>“You’ve seen him? You’re sure?”</p><p>Beck is reminded of the look in her eyes when she asked about Able. But for whatever reason, this seems much more desperate. </p><p>“Yes,” Able says, strangely sad until he adds, “But he won’t see you.”</p><p>She laughs, short and stunned. Able doesn’t laugh back. Beck knows he’s spying, but he really feels like he’s intruding when he watches every bit of hope and light drain from her frame. </p><p>“...What?” </p><p>“He won’t,” Able repeats. “Not because he doesn’t want to— he’ll be glad to know you’re safe— but he’s… changed.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” The words are almost an accusation. Able scrubs at his face. </p><p>“It really isn’t my place to be telling you this.” </p><p>She crosses her arms, holding herself together. </p><p>“Fine. You know where he is? Take me to him and he can tell me himself.”</p><p>“Yori-”</p><p><em> Finally </em>, a name.</p><p>“Able. I came halfway across the Grid to find him. You know what we are-- what we were. If anyone deserves to know what’s happened to him, it’s me.” There’s that pleading tone again, that desperation, all the more desperate because she knows it won’t work. </p><p>“I <em> know," </em>Able says. "But it isn’t my decision to make. And you know how stubborn he is. That’s one thing the two of you always had in common.”</p><p>Beck watches the steam that forms when he exhales. If Yori is anywhere <em> near </em>as stubborn as Tron, she’s a force to be reckoned with.</p><p>Able tries to reason with her, even now that she’s turned away.</p><p>“I’ll give him your message. But I make no promises.” Yori looks at him over her shoulder, still pleading. He doesn’t give. “You’re welcome to stick around in the meantime. You should be safe as long as you stay inside, and we could use someone with your skills helping out around here.”</p><p>Able places a hand on her shoulder, carefully, like he expects her to flinch away. She doesn’t. </p><p>“I know this wasn’t exactly what you were hoping to hear," he says, gently, "but for now, try to be grateful that both of you are safe and <em> alive </em>. I am.”</p><p>Yori meets his eyes for a nano, but her expression is unreadable. She stands, and starts to move towards the window. Beck drops lower on the rooftop; he doesn’t want to get caught. </p><p>He can’t see from this angle, but he imagines her looking through the glass, so much like Tron. Except she’s looking <em>for </em>Tron, somewhere in the distance.</p><p>“Thank you, Able,” Yori says, and just as her voice is distorted, there’s a false overlay of patience. Beck suspects Able can hear the tenacity lurking beneath just as well as he can. It’s a dangerous sound. </p><p>“But I’m not leaving until I see him.”</p><p>Somewhere over her shoulder, Able sighs.</p><p>“I know.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beck presses his face against his arms, feels the frigid rain against his back and <em> thinks </em>.</p><p>It’s strange enough to see the transformation in Able after reuniting with Yori-- Able who <em> hasn’t </em> been completely alone for cycles and <em> isn’t </em> in a perpetual bad mood. Beck can’t imagine what that kind of reunion would be like for <em> Tron </em>. </p><p>He knows better than to outright ask about the Monitor’s past, but he isn’t blind, either. The top security program on the Grid was probably closest with other security programs. Clu isn’t fond of those. In all likelihood, most of the programs Tron once fought beside are either derezzed or mindless drones, forced to fight for the Sys Admin. Clu and Dyson turned on Tron. Flynn ran. That left him alone.</p><p>Maybe that’s why Tron isn’t so great with relationships, or communication in general. After that much loss and betrayal, it makes sense that it would be hard to open up to others. Especially for a security program designed to protect himself from possible threats. Beck is the closest thing Tron has to a friend, so far as he knows, and getting him to admit it (even when Beck was practically <em> dying </em>) was like pulling teeth. </p><p>So if Tron came into contact with a program who really <em> knew </em> him-- one of his old friends who he <em> already </em> trusted, who <em> hadn’t </em> turned on him-- it would be a shock, to say the least. The poor program might suffer a systems crash. More importantly, though, Tron might not be so <em> miserable </em>if he knew that one of his friends was alive and looking for him; if he didn’t have to be alone anymore.</p><p>So why does Able think that Tron won’t see Yori? And why does Beck get the awful, nagging feeling that he’s right? </p><p>Beck’s thoughts are interrupted by a horrible screeching sound that could shatter glass. He scrambles at his helmet, trying to pull it off as Able’s voice comes through the audiofeed.</p><p>“<em> Beck </em> .” He must have found the bug, or already known about it; it sounds as though he’s speaking directly into the mic. With that tone he does an excellent impersonation of Tron. “Get in here. <em> Now </em>.”</p><p>The beta scrubs at his ears, sparing a nano for his lost hearing and bruised ego (maybe he wasn’t being so sneaky after all) before returning to the garage. He trots into Able’s office with the closest thing to an innocent smile he can muster, still dripping wet.  </p><p>“I didn’t put that there,” Beck says, pointing to the bug in Able’s hand.</p><p>“Save it.” He looks tired again now that Yori is gone. “I have two jobs for you-- besides the one you’re <em> supposed </em>to be doing now.”</p><p>Ah, yes. Mara is going to kill him. </p><p>“What do you need?”</p><p>Able leans back against his desk, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Next cycle, I want you to deliver a message to our mutual friend. Tell him that Yori is here, and she’s not leaving until she sees him.” His expression becomes even more disapproving, which Beck hadn’t thought possible. “I’d tell him myself, but I think I’d end up telling him some other things he wouldn’t like so much.”</p><p>“Who is she?” Beck asks. This clearly isn’t the time to test Able’s nerves, but his curiosity gets the better of him.</p><p>“That’s none of your concern,” Able says, more protective than scolding. “He knows who she is. He’ll tell you if he wants you to know.”</p><p>Well. So much for that.</p><p>“What’s the second job?”</p><p>“Go downstairs and keep Yori out of trouble for the rest of the downcycle. Maybe she can help you fix those bikes you’re behind on.”</p><p>If Able wasn’t his boss, Beck might think he was overly stuck on this ‘behind in his work’ thing. </p><p>“Just don’t let her leave the garage,” Able continues. “And before you argue, you should know that she’s already downstairs waiting for you.” </p><p>For some reason, Beck does feel a little apprehensive about interacting with Yori. Maybe it’s because, if she knew the real Tron, she might be able to pick out a fake one. <em> And </em>Beck knows where the real Tron is. He has information that she wants, badly, and he gets the feeling she’s willing to go to extreme lengths to get it. </p><p>“Is she... dangerous?” Beck asks.</p><p>Able snorts.</p><p>“Only if you’re Clu.” </p><p>The beta perks up a bit at that, and Able is suddenly grateful there isn’t another statue of the so-called Luminary the two of them could blow up. Beck and Yori together might be a dangerous combination.</p><p>Speaking of dangerous combinations; Able waits until Beck is out of range to add, “Or maybe if you’re Tron.”</p><hr/><p>Mara is waiting when Beck steps out the elevator, and her pose is the dictionary definition of ‘annoyed.’ </p><p>“There you are, mister ‘I’ll be right back!’ Where have you <em> been </em>?”</p><p>Beck tries not to wince.</p><p>“I <em> did </em>go to my locker, but then Able wanted to see me. I’ve been in his office. You can check.” (All of those things are technically true, and Beck suspects that Able will cover for him if he wants the beta to ‘help’ with his friend.) He can practically feel Mara’s suspicion lessen at the mention of Able. “And now, I’m going back to the floor to finish my work.” </p><p>“Good.” She gives him a little nudge as he starts to walk by. “You can show Able’s friend around. She seems nice.”</p><p>Sure enough, Yori is hovering by Beck’s workstation, staring out at the Grid beyond the garage’s entrance. He doubts Mara knows it, but she probably kept the program from sneaking out.</p><p>“Will do. Thanks, Mara.” Beck nudges her back, pinging [<em> gratitude </em>]. He really does hate disappointing her. “Have a nice rest of your cycle.”</p><p>“You too.” She returns his smile, pleasantly surprised, and then she’s gone. </p><p>Yori is watching Beck when he looks up. They’re the only programs left on the floor. </p><p>“Are you Beck?” She asks. Her smile is pleasant, though not entirely genuine. Beck can only imagine the kind of introduction Able gave him. </p><p>“Yeah. And you must be--”</p><p>“Amaya,” she finishes for him.</p><p>“Amaya,” Beck repeats; a fake name. He doesn’t recognize the designation Yori, but apparently Clu would. “Nice to meet you.”</p><p>“Likewise.” Her expression shifts to something more amused as she looks him up and down, like she’s searching for something she doesn’t find. “Able says I’m supposed to keep you from running off.”</p><p>Beck huffs. He <em> should </em>be miffed, but he’s honestly not surprised.</p><p>“That’s very… Able of him.” </p><p>Yori hums in agreement.</p><p>“I’m guessing he told you the same thing about me.” Before Beck can respond she gives him a sneaky smile, waving a baton in her hand. “I won’t tell if you don’t.”</p><p>That’s interesting. She’s so anxious to go out and search for Tron, she doesn’t even <em> care </em>where Beck would run off to. Which is… ironic. </p><p>“It’s really not safe to be out after curfew,” Beck says, and her smile drops to something a little more pointed than a pout. He gets the feeling she won’t take no for an answer— <em> and </em> that he doesn’t want to get on her bad side.</p><p>Maybe a distraction would work better. </p><p>“You don’t want to end up in the games,” he warns, turning on his heel. “Trust me.”</p><p>“<em> You’ve </em> been in the games?” That mix of sympathy and awe (and maybe a hint of skepticism) is what Beck would likely hear from most programs if he bothered to tell them. Tron is the only one he shared that particular adventure with. Able probably knows anyways, because Able is Able.</p><p>“Yeah.” Beck continues walking towards his station. “I only survived because I teamed up with another program. A soldier. But Tesler would only let one of us go.”</p><p>Beck spares a thought for Cutler as he rezzes the first lightcycle in the stack he needs to repair. Yori’s footsteps are silent; he doesn’t notice her approach until she’s standing beside him.</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that,” she murmurs.</p><p>“It’s alright.” Beck waits just a nano to glance up at her. “Tron saved him.”</p><p>Her expression remains neutral, but it’s hard to miss the light in her eyes. </p><p>“Do you think it’s really him?”</p><p>“I do.” Beck grins, tossing a code wrench in the air and catching it. “If you stick around long enough, you might see him yourself.”</p><p>Okay, he probably shouldn’t have said that. Yori turns, looking back at the Grid beyond the garage. </p><p>“I’d like that.” </p><p>Time for another distraction.</p><p>“Would you mind helping me finish these?” Beck asks, gesturing to the pile of batons lying next to him. “I’m kind of behind on my work.”</p><p>“Able mentioned that.” </p><p>Yori gives him a begrudging smile, but there’s warmth there, too. She picks a baton and settles at the station next to him. </p><p>Beck is good enough at his work that his mind can wander while he makes repairs. He can’t help but think of all the questions he would ask if he wasn’t afraid of making Yori suspicious. What’s it like in the Capitol? Are there other uprisings taking place across the Grid? Is <em> she </em> part of an uprising? Is that why Clu is after her? Is that why she’s so determined to see Tron? </p><p>“The occupation makes everything... more difficult,” Yori says suddenly— haltingly, like she’s trying to say something else. “We’ve lost too many good programs to Clu’s tyranny.” She looks at Beck like she can see through to his core. He squeezes the wrench in his hand as he remembers something <em> else </em>Able might have told her. “Your friend didn’t deserve what happened to him.” </p><p>Beck can’t bring himself to say anything, though he gives a little nod.</p><p>“It wasn’t your fault,” Yori continues. She looks away, like she’s lost something too. “You couldn’t have stopped it. Trust me. Thinking like that won’t help anything.” </p><p>She’s right-- and she isn’t. More than himself, Beck blames <em> Clu </em>for what happened to Bodhi. And pursuing that line of thought led him to Tron.</p><p>Still, Beck doesn’t want to think too hard about the tragedies Yori must feel responsible for. </p><p>“Thanks,” he says quietly. He smacks a glitching bike component with the wrench (finesse) and clears his throat. “So how did you and Able meet? If you don’t mind my asking.”</p><p>She smiles, eyes narrowing as she examines a line of code on the bike she’s fixing. (How is she doing that?)</p><p>“We worked together in Tron City, a long time ago.”</p><p>Beck isn’t sure how that lines up, if she operated the portal and Able is a mechanic, but there are only so many questions he can ask, and that one would reveal the fact that he’d been spying earlier. Maybe Able can give him more answers later.</p><p>“I always wanted to go there,” he prompts, hoping she’ll describe what the city is like.  </p><p>“Don’t,” Yori says, glancing up from her work. “If you think the occupation presence in Argon is bad, you don’t want to see what it’s like back home.”</p><p>“Did you ever see Kevin Flynn?” Beck asks. She huffs.</p><p>“Once or twice.”</p><p>“How about Tron?”</p><p>Yori gives him a Look, and, not for the first time, Beck regrets opening his mouth.</p><p>“You ask a lot of questions,” she says. There’s a touch of amusement in her smile, but it’s also tighter than it was. “I bet that’s the real reason you can’t get your work done.”</p><p>Beck fumbles as she tosses him the newly-repaired baton. </p><p>“Something like that,” he mumbles. </p><p>He zeros in on his own work as she comes closer, grabbing another bike to work on. That lasts for a few micros, until Beck becomes distracted by her method.</p><p>“Are you a mechanic too? You’re pretty good at this.”</p><p>It looks like she’s editing the bike’s code directly instead of just altering its parts. Beck would love to know where she learned that (not even <em> Able </em> can do that)-- where she got the <em> permissions </em>to do that-- but that would be another question. </p><p>Instead of looking at him, Yori shares a smile with her reflection on the screen in front of her.</p><p>“Something like that.”</p><hr/><p>The next cycle is one of the most productive Beck has had in a long time. ‘Amaya’ is a great help around the garage; all the mechanics adore her-- Able especially-- and her presence restores some of the levity that’s been missing since the occupation arrived. Even better, Beck catches up on some work and has a bit of fun with his friends. Everything is refreshingly normal.</p><p>But of course it can’t last. </p><p>Able helps Beck sneak out towards the end of the cycle, both because he’s the one sending him out, and because they don’t want Yori to spot him leaving. The process takes a little longer than usual, but it’s not too bad.</p><p>Honestly, <em> this </em>is the only part of the cycle that Beck is most nervous about.</p><p>“You’re late.”</p><p>Tron is facing one of the spire’s massive windows, probably glaring out at the Grid in favor of turning to face Beck. The beta doesn’t take it personally. He knows there are cycles when Tron moves less because he’s in pain.</p><p>“Sorry. There’s been some excitement at the garage.”</p><p>“Oh?” Tron pivots enough that Beck can see one of his eyes. His expression reads, ‘What did you do now?’</p><p>“Not <em> bad </em> excitement. Just--” Beck pauses. “Did you have many friends, before Clu--” </p><p>Monitors have the unnerving capability to make programs cease what they’re doing with just a <em> look </em>, and the one Tron is giving him now is just as incredulous as it is disapproving. Beck stops.</p><p>“Maybe I should start this conversation a different way,” he tries.</p><p>“<em> Maybe </em>.”</p><p>Users. Everyone is touchy lately. </p><p>This time Beck processes for a nano before he speaks. Carefully.</p><p>“One of Able’s old friends showed up at the garage last cycle, and she says she’s here to see you. Her name is Yori.” </p><p>Beck isn’t sure what kind of reaction he expected, but what comes is probably worse.</p><p>Seeing Able freeze up was frightening enough, but it’s ten times worse with Tron. Beck has never seen the Monitor look so openly… shocked? Vulnerable? Pained? His light-lines brighten instead of flickering, which <em> should </em>mean he’s happy, though he doesn’t smile. One of his hands rises to his chest, touching the scar that’s hidden there.</p><p>“Tron?” Beck prompts, concerned. Tron looks at him as if he’s been startled out of sleep mode.</p><p>“Able <em> told </em>you it was Yori?” He asks, urgently.</p><p>“Yes. And he wanted me to tell you.” </p><p>“Is she alright? Is she hurt?”</p><p>“No. I don’t think so.” </p><p>“Did she say— what she wanted?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Tron hesitates.</p><p>“Was there anything specific she needed to talk about?”</p><p>“I’m not sure,” Beck says. That’s probably part of the information no one wants him to have. “But I could bring her here, and you could ask her yourself.”</p><p>Tron <em>smiles</em>-- hopeful for all of a nano-- then stops, looking more devastated than before.</p><p>“No.” The word drops like lead. Beck tries again.</p><p>“Okay. You can meet her somewhere else.”</p><p>“I <em> can’t </em>.” Beck wants to scream when Tron turns away, but that would be wrong when he sounds so upset. </p><p>He keeps arguing anyway.</p><p>“Why not?” </p><p>“Beck--”</p><p>“She came all this way-- <em> alone </em> . It seems like neither one of you even knew the other was <em> alive </em>.” He gestures uselessly, knowing Tron can’t and won’t be moved. “What could one visit hurt? Especially if she’s your friend.”</p><p>“This is none of your concern,” Tron says, more resigned than angry. </p><p>“Except that <em> I’m </em> the one who will have to tell her you said no!” Which isn’t exactly true, but he’ll have to tell Able, so he’ll still be <em> a </em>bearer of bad news. </p><p>Tron should say something in response to that (he’s hurting every single program he cares about. All three of them), should at least <em> look </em>at Beck, but he doesn’t. The beta knows better than to wait around for an apology or an explanation. Though there is one thing he has to ask.</p><p>“Is there anything you’d like to add to that?”</p><p>The Monitor tenses, though Beck still can’t see his face.</p><p>“I’m glad she’s safe,” Tron says, quietly. “And... I’m sorry.”</p><p>Somehow Beck doubts that will make Yori feel any better.</p><p>“You can go,” Tron adds. Part of Beck doesn’t like how often he’s been used and dismissed in recent cycles, but mostly he’s just glad Tron doesn’t expect him to stick around and pretend that everything is normal. Beck doesn’t understand the anger he feels towards the Monitor until he’s halfway out the door.</p><p>“You know, everyone keeps telling me this isn’t my business, but I do know what it’s like to lose a friend. I’d give <em> anything </em>to see Bodhi again.” Once again, Beck waits for a response that doesn’t come. “You’re lucky that your friend came back. You get a second chance. </p><p>You shouldn’t waste it.” </p><hr/><p>Beck drives through the Outlands a little faster than he should, which is why he doesn’t notice the bike speeding towards him until he almost crashes into it. He’s lucky that they avoid a collision, and that neither of them lose control of their bikes. He’s... less lucky in other ways.</p><p>“<em> Beck </em>?”</p><p>He recognizes Yori’s voice, the suspicion in it, and wishes he was anywhere but here. Both programs pull their helmets off.</p><p>“Hey!” Beck says, overly cheerful. “What are you doing out here?”</p><p>Yori sits up on her bike and crosses her arms, cold or unhappy, or both. </p><p>“I was about to ask you the same thing.” </p><p>“Sometimes I like to go for a drive outside the city. It’s nice to get away from all the guards for a while.”</p><p>It’s not the worst acting job he’s ever pulled, but Yori isn’t falling for it. She’s giving him another one of those <em> Looks </em>, like she can see straight through him.</p><p>“Are you sure <em> Able </em>didn’t send you out here?”</p><p>Beck shudders, and not from the cold. “Why would he do that?” </p><p>“You <em> know </em> why,” she snaps, then huffs out a miserable little laugh. “I guess that terrified look on your face means he was right, and our ‘friend’ won’t see me. Though I don’t understand how <em> you </em>fit into all of this.”</p><p>“Neither do I,” Beck grumbles. He backtracks when Yori looks like she wants to run over him. “I mean-- it’s kind of a long story. Let’s just say I made it very clear that I dislike Clu, in a very public way. Your friend sort of recruited me.”</p><p>Beck realizes he’s said something wrong by the way she freezes, but it takes him a nano to realize his mistake.</p><p>“You know where he is.”</p><p>“Well--”</p><p>“<em> You </em> know where he is,” she repeats, “he recruited <em> you-- </em> but he won’t see <em> me </em>.”</p><p>“Yori--” Beck starts, but that’s all he can say before she races past him, spraying him with snow. “<em> Glitch </em>.” </p><p>It takes a few micros longer than it should for Beck to catch up to her, but he’s not using his light-trail (he doesn’t want to hurt her), and he’s guessing she has a lot of experience with this sort of thing if she’s been on the run for Flynn knows how long.</p><p>“Where are you going?” He yells. He’s driving beside her for now, but she’s already pulling ahead of him again. Her bike is faster. </p><p>“I don’t need your help to find him,” Yori calls back. “I already knew he was in the Outlands. He wouldn’t stay in the city; too many programs could recognize him there. But he could keep an eye on Argon from one of these mountains without being seen. And now I know what direction you came from.”</p><p>“Alright. Maybe you could find him,” Beck concedes. And she probably could, because she <em> is </em>going the right way, and the spire isn’t that hard to find if you’re actually looking for it. “But is it worth it if you know he doesn’t want to see you?” </p><p>That works a bit better than Beck would like.</p><p>Yori brakes so suddenly her bike skids on the snow, and he thinks she might crash. Thankfully, she regains control of her cycle easily enough. Beck’s maneuvering is only slightly more graceful as he skids to a stop beside her. </p><p>His systems flood with guilt when he sees how <em> blank </em>she looks sitting there. This program who’s completely void of emotion is in startling contrast to the one who reunited with Able just a cycle ago.</p><p>“I’m <em> sorry </em>,” Beck says. “I didn’t mean it like that.” </p><p>He hops off his bike, and comes closer to make sure she’s okay. At least Yori doesn’t <em> look </em>like she’s hurt. He hovers next to her for a bit, and she pretends he isn’t there. Her gaze is still on the mountains; after all this, she’s still looking for Tron. </p><p>Beck isn’t sure if what he has to tell her will make her feel better or worse.</p><p>“He gave me a message for you,” he says softly. “He said to tell you that he’s glad you’re safe. And that he’s sorry.” </p><p>Beck touches Yori’s arm, tries to offer [<em> comfort </em>], but she doesn’t react. </p><p>“It didn’t seem like he didn’t <em> want </em>to see you,” he adds. “It’s just-- you know how moody he is. I’m sure if you give him more time, he’ll come around. And you still have Able and the rest of us in the meantime. I promise you’re not alone.”</p><p>Yori looks up at him, but that’s as much of a reaction as he gets.</p><hr/><p>Beck and Yori have hardly gotten inside the garage before Mara is rushing towards them, clearly in Manager Mode.</p><p>“Where have you <em> been </em>?” She asks. Apparently, she’s already decided this is Beck’s fault. He knows she wouldn’t believe him if he told her it was Able’s.</p><p>“I was giving-- Amaya a tour of Argon,” Beck says. Yori nods, but she doesn’t look at either of them. “Why?”</p><p>“You’re lucky you didn’t get caught being out past curfew,” Mara says, crossing her arms.</p><p>“That’s the only freetime I had after my shift. Which I actually worked today.”</p><p>“That’s good, because Pavel paid us a visit while you were gone.” Beck and Yori tense. Mara doesn’t notice. “We have a lot more work to do, and the garage is under surveillance until the repairs they want are complete. You’re lucky you got in in the first place.” Beck yelps as she swats him on the arm. “No more goofing around!”</p><p>“Okay, okay!”</p><p>“<em> Good </em>.”</p><p>Beck rubs his arm, then snorts as Mara transforms into a perfect angel before turning to Yori.</p><p>“I think Able wants to talk to you. He’s in his office.” </p><p>“Thank you, Mara,” Yori manages a small smile as she looks between the two of them. “Keep him in line.”</p><hr/><p>Yori is the oldest program on the Grid, but Able has always treated her like one of his betas. Some programs (Tron) don’t appreciate the kind of care that requires being managed-- fussed over. More often than not, Yori finds it comforting.</p><p>Able is waiting at his desk when Yori enters his office, watching the door for her return. She expects some kind of comment about her sneaking out (really though, did he think she couldn’t get away from <em> Zed </em>?), but instead he asks, “Any luck?”</p><p>He knows the answer before he asks. Her light-lines are dim, and her eyes weren’t that grey before she left, but she shakes her head anyway.</p><p>“You were right,” she says, sinking into the chair across from his. “You usually are.”</p><p>“I wish I wasn’t, in this case.” He sighs, disapproving, and Yori feels the familiar urge to laugh. Even in the old cycles, Able was never overly fond of Tron. “He might still come around.”</p><p>Able offers his hand across the desk, and Yori takes it. The contact is reassuring; it reminds her of what Beck said about not being alone.</p><p>“You sound like Beck.” She gives Able a calculating look, watching for some kind of response. “I got to know him a little bit better while I was out. He reminds me a little of… our friend.”</p><p>“Flynn help us,” Able says. Yori makes a pained noise.</p><p>“If only.” </p><p>Her grip on Able’s hand tightens, and he feels a jolt of [<em> fear </em>] as her gaze falls to the floor.</p><p>[<em> We’re being watched </em>,] Yori pings. She’d forgotten about the guards Mara mentioned. One of them can see right through Able’s window.</p><p>“<em> Again </em>?” The mechanic complains. He winces when Yori pulls away.</p><p>[What? <em> I thought you said it was safe here! </em>]</p><p>“It is,” Able says, overly patient. “Pavel is just… protective of the military’s equipment. They’ll go away once the repairs are finished.”</p><p>Yori hums.</p><p>“Not exactly what you signed up for, huh?” </p><p>She smiles weakly, recalling a very old conversation about how he was leaving the drama of the Capital behind for a peaceful runtime at the edge of the Grid. She knew it wouldn’t work as well as he planned, but no one thought it would go <em> this </em>poorly.</p><p>“I’ll take all the work I can get,” Able says carefully. He walks around to the other side of the desk, standing between her and the window. That earns him a more genuine smile. </p><p>“You’ve had a long cycle.” His expression softens with concern. “Why don’t you go get some rest? Lie low for a bit.”</p><p>“Trying to get rid of me?” She asks.</p><p>“Trying to keep up with you, more like.” The look Able gives her is a reminder that he’s one of the only programs (besides Tron) who knows how much trouble she is. “If you catch a sleep cycle, they should be gone by the time you reboot. You need a <em> break </em>.” </p><p>He offers a hand, pulling her to her feet and into a hug. Something in his core catches when she freezes against him. A nano passes before she hugs him back, a little tighter than necessary. </p><p>“Take care of yourself, program,” he murmurs. Able doesn’t hear anything resembling a sob. He would deny it if he did.</p><p>“Thank you, Able.” </p><p>Yori squeezes his hand one last time, sharing [<em> gratitude </em>] before she leaves.</p><p>He watches her enter her quarters down the hall, and starts to close the door before Beck appears in the doorway.</p><p>“What do you want me to do?” The beta asks, as if Able summoned him there.</p><p>“Your <em> job </em>.”</p><p>“My regular job, or--”</p><p>“Beck. Please, go back to work.”</p><p>“Why can’t I just take her to him?”</p><p>“<em> What </em>?” Able snaps. Beck gestures vaguely.</p><p>“She wants to see him. He’s being-- himself. Why can’t I just take her to him anyways?”</p><p>“Beck,” Able summons every byte of patience he has. “There are a lot of problems Tron can’t solve by himself, but this is not one of them. This isn’t going to go away unless he fixes it on his own. We can’t fix it for him.” He places his hands on the beta’s shoulders, steering him back out into the hall. “You <em> can </em>, however, go fix some tanks.”</p><hr/><p>“Wow,” Zed says, tapping Beck on the head with a baton. “Look who’s actually working!”</p><p>Beck frowns up at him, smoothing a hand over his hair.</p><p>“Will you cut it out?”</p><p>“Uhh,” Zed considers. “No.”</p><p>Beck rolls his eyes as Zed settles at his own workstation. Able hovers nearby, keeping an eye on things, and Beck can sense the older mechanic’s amusement.</p><p>“Where’s Amaya?” Beck asks, trying to change the subject. “I haven’t seen her in a while.”</p><p>“She went to her quarters to get some rest.” Able says quietly.</p><p>“You sure?” Mara asks, joining their little cluster. “I just came from there, and I didn’t see her.”</p><p>“Oh, well. She’s gotta be around here somewhere,” Zed says. “It’s not like she would try to sneak out after curfew when the garage is being watched by the occupation. Right?” He waits for his friends to laugh, and looks up when they don’t. </p><p>Able is sharing a horrified look with Beck. </p><p>“<em>Right? </em>” Zed repeats.</p><p>“Oh <em> no</em>,” Beck breathes, and then he runs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ooooooooooooh, Yori.</p><p>This one took forever, so comments are extra appreciated! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What was she <em> thinking</em>?” Beck hisses, racing towards the exit. </p><p>“Either that she could get past the guards,” Able answers, following close behind, “or that <em> you-know-who </em>would come and save her if she didn’t.”</p><p>The two programs halt just inside the garage, peering out into the blue tinted darkness. Beck doesn’t see Yori. Either she isn’t out there at all, or she’s already on her way to the outlands-- or the games. </p><p>It’s harder to miss the angry glow of soldiers spaced out around the building in a wide ring. Beck and Yori passed through it earlier, but he suspects it was easier getting in than it would be to get out. </p><p>“What do we <em> do? </em>” He asks, panicking.</p><p>Thankfully, (somehow) Able is more calm.</p><p>“We can’t both go out there,” he says. “We’d draw too much attention.”</p><p>“Right,” Beck nods. “You should stay. I’m better at sneaking around, and if Pavel comes back he’ll want to talk to you.” </p><p>He starts to step outside (there’s no time to go get Tron’s disc, and the last thing they need is for the occupation to see the Renegade come out of Able’s garage), but Able grabs him by the arm, holding him in place.</p><p>“Beck. Look.”</p><p>He points with his free hand, and Beck sees Yori poised on top of a nearby building, face to face with an occupation soldier.</p><p>They’re too late.</p><hr/><p>Yori stands at the edge of a rooftop, staring down the guard who waits in its center. He’d drawn his disc as soon as he spotted her, but now they’re both still, each deciding on a strategy. </p><p>Yori elects to pace instead of reaching for her own weapon. This isn’t a very wide space; the soldier has to turn to keep her in his line of sight. Seen from above, her steps would make a perfect spiral with him in the center. </p><p>“Halt, program.” Yori is all too familiar with the heavily filtered voices of occupation soldiers; it’s easy to ignore this one. “Mechanics are not permitted to leave the garage until all repairs are complete. Return to your station.”</p><p>Needless to say, she doesn’t listen, and there are consequences for disobeying orders from Clu’s lackeys. The bladed edge of the soldier’s disc stains her circuits orange as it flares to life. She smiles, as if he’s threatening her with a pillow.</p><p>“I’m not a mechanic.” </p><p>Yori touches her core— where her symbol used to be. She regrets not restoring her old light-lines. In recent cycles she’s found herself missing those symbols of who and what she was. </p><p>The guard tenses as Yori comes closer. There’s something dangerous about her smile, devastated and proud, as she continues to walk in that ever tightening spiral.</p><p>“I’m a simulations program designated Yori,” she says. “I was the counterpart of Tron.” </p><p>She stops when they finally meet in the center, and offers her wrists. “If you take me to Tesler or Clu, you’ll be highly rewarded. They’ve searched for me for many cycles.”</p><p>He seizes her by the arm, lowering his weapon. It’s still close enough that she can feel its heat. </p><p>“You’re not going to fight?”</p><p>It’s a test, Yori knows. She could get out of this easily. He’s only holding her by one arm. His weapon isn’t pointed at her. </p><p>“I <em> did </em> fight,” she says. “There’s no one left to fight for.” Once, the words might have been angry, but now there’s only [ <em> grief </em>] as she looks into the darkness where the soldier’s eyes should be. </p><p>“At least Clu will be happy to see me.” </p><p>His weapon deactivates as Yori’s light-lines flicker; his other hand comes up to keep her from falling. He’s caught off guard when she regains her strength as quickly as she ‘loses’ it, wrenching free of his grasp. </p><p>“Is that what you want? <em> Soldier </em> ?” she asks, bitter and smug. “You have <em> some </em> nerve, telling me I can’t see you and then showing up here to <em> spy </em>on me.”</p><p>He stalls, and both of them know he’s Caught. </p><p>“I was keeping <em> watch </em> ,” Tron says, and something in Yori’s core <em> sings </em>at hearing his actual voice. “I wanted to ensure you wouldn’t sneak out and get yourself derezzed, which is exactly what you almost did.”</p><p>She crosses her arms, biting back a smile. (Are they arguing? How long has it been since they argued?) </p><p>“I only came out here because I knew it was you.” </p><p>“How could you know that?”</p><p>“Because I <em> know you </em> . Remember?” Yori still can’t see Tron’s face, but she senses his unease as she steps closer. “I know your height, and your stance, and the way you move. Your circuit pattern. I recognize the sound of your voice, even under that filter. And I certainly recognize the stealth suit I <em> designed </em>for you.” </p><p>Her smile lasts until she reaches for his helmet, only to have him flinch away. He’s probably alarmed that someone who knows him so well is standing in front of him after spending so much time alone. She tries a gentler approach. </p><p>“Why are you hiding?” She asks. Tron surrenders his hands on instinct, and Yori finds that the light-lines there are the same. “When have you ever needed to hide from me?” </p><p>She should be angry with him. She should resent him for making her a target; for not going out and <em> finding </em>her; for refusing to see her when she found him. Tron is responsible for many terrible things, but the grief and pain he’s caused Yori is one he regrets the most.</p><p>He doesn’t understand her. He never has. </p><p>Tron does not deserve her gentleness, her affection, but she gives them anyway. She traces the circuits on his hands, and her touch is so light it <em> aches </em>. He pulls her closer. He can’t help it. He leans forward until his forehead is resting against hers, and he hates the helmet he’s wearing even more than she does.</p><p>[<em> Yori </em> .] There’s so much weakness in that one word, he can’t bring himself to say it out loud. And there’s so much strength in her return of [ <em> Tron </em>,] so much joy at their closeness and the connection they share once again. </p><p>That’s all this is about, Yori thinks. Tron is afraid and she <em> isn’t </em>. </p><p>She looks up at him with eyes that are the wrong color, but they’re filled with so much light, they’re undeniably hers.</p><p>“You’re <em> here </em>,” he says, happy despite himself. One of his hands brushes her face, and she leans into his touch.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t be.”</p><p>Tron starts to pull away, but Yori holds his hand in place with one of her own.</p><p>“It’s a little late for that,” she says. </p><p>Tron doesn’t know how to do this. He only wanted to <em> see </em> her-- this wasn’t supposed to happen. Yori can’t come with him. She’ll want to join the Uprising, go out on missions with Beck. She isn’t <em> designed </em>for fighting. And he couldn’t live with himself if she derezzed because of him. He can’t lose her like he’s lost everyone else. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he tries, and Yori must Know, because she shares a flicker of [<em> hurt </em>] before releasing him and stepping away. “It isn’t safe.”</p><p>“Nowhere is safe,” she frowns. “I’m not in any more danger here with you than I am anywhere else on the Grid.” </p><p>[<em> Fear </em> ] spikes through Tron’s systems, because he knows she’s right. It’s not as if Yori can go home. Home is gone. And there are guards posted outside <em> Able’s garage </em> , a place that was supposed to be <em> safe </em>. How long before they’re posted inside, too?</p><p>“You might as well take me with you,” Yori says. The words are a little too determined to be a plea. She does look stubborn with her arms crossed like that-- stubborn like <em> him-- </em>but mostly she looks lonely.  </p><p>“I <em> can’t </em>.” Tron should turn away; he can’t turn away from her. He can’t leave her here. He can’t take her with him. “It wouldn’t be the same.”</p><p>“I’m going to need a better explanation than that.” Yori shakes her head, frowning at him like he’s one of her prototypes that just won’t work. She tries to reach for him, again, and he recoils, again. </p><p>“You’re <em> afraid </em>,” she realizes. “What are you so afraid of?”</p><p>Maybe Yori <em> can </em>see through his helmet. She’s looking straight into his eyes. He can’t move.</p><p>[<em> Please </em>,] she begs, and her use of that old connection reminds Tron that from here on out she’ll be able to reach him wherever he goes. He doesn’t have the strength to shut her out again. </p><p>Something in his core caves. Tron is tired of fighting-- always fighting. He doesn’t want to fight her, too.</p><p>Retracting the helmet is easier than it should be. Still, he closes his eyes. The way Yori looks at him is going to change, and he can’t bring himself to watch that change set in. </p><p>The scar is startling enough, deep and deliberate, but the expression Tron wears is far worse. She’s never seen him look petrified like that-- filled with so much dread. </p><p>Yori reaches up to touch his face, careful to avoid the scar. Her fingers trace his jawline, his throat, transmitting [<em> safe/comfort </em>]. He feels her run a scan, deceptively innocent. She knows how broken he is. She doesn’t pull away.</p><p>“It’s alright,” Yori murmurs. “I’m not going to hurt you. You don’t have to hide.”</p><p>Tron shudders. It still hurts, just not the way he expected.</p><p>“I failed,” he says quietly. “I failed you, and the Users. The Isos.” </p><p>Her light-lines brighten when he opens his eyes, though it pains her to see the sadness in them. “I can’t fulfill my function anymore. I can’t stop Clu. I can’t save the Grid.” Her hands find his, and Tron can only think that he doesn’t deserve her. He can’t meet her eyes. “I didn’t want you to see me like this. I’m not the same program you were looking for. Not really.”</p><p>“You’re still fighting, aren’t you?” Yori asks, squeezing his hands. “Even if it’s in a different way. You’re still <em> trying </em>. Trying to protect innocent programs. Trying to restore the system to Flynn. Sounds like Tron to me.”</p><p>He shakes his head.</p><p>“I couldn’t protect Flynn. I can’t protect <em> you </em>.” As if she needs to be told that, after everything she’s been through.  </p><p>“I’m not asking you to protect me. That isn’t why I came here,” Yori says. “I can take care of myself. But if I get really desperate, maybe your friend can help me out.” She nods at the garage behind her. “You trust him, don’t you? Don’t tell me you trust him more than me.”</p><p>“I never said I didn’t trust you,” Tron says seriously. “But you should know— I’m training him to be my replacement. This damage is permanent. And it’ll only get worse.”</p><p>Her grip on his hands tightens, but she nods, sad and slow. </p><p>“I already thought you were gone,” she says, still more grateful than grief stricken. “You’re here, and you’re still trying. We’re alive and we’re in the same place. That’s enough for me... What about y--” </p><p>Tron closes the distance between them, utilizing one of the more effective means of distracting Yori. She smiles into the kiss, squeezing the light-lines on his shoulders as his arms wrap around her waist.</p><p>“You know I make a good rebel,” she grins when they break apart, still arguing her case though she’s breathless. “You can always take me home and kick me out if you get tired of me.” Tron brushes at the circuits on her sides, teasing. She wrinkles her nose. “Maybe Able will take pity on me and let me stay here again.” </p><p>No sooner have the words left her lips than she receives a very angry ping of, [<em> Yori! </em>] She winces, tightening her hold on Tron. If she looks down, she can see Able and Beck hovering by the entrance to the garage. Neither of them look very happy with her.</p><p>“Well. If he doesn’t derezz me first.” </p><p>She breaks into giggles, and the sound is light like it hasn’t been in far too long. She leans against Tron like a giddy beta, pressing her cheek to his chest. </p><p>He could never have left her here. He doesn’t know how he’s going to let her go, even to lead her home.</p><p>“You can at least protect me from Able, right?” Yori asks, smiling up at him.</p><p>Tron hums.</p><p>“I’ll do my best.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alternate scenarios for this chapter:</p><p>1. That soldier is not Tron, but he does show up to save Yori, leading him to be like, “You thought that was me, didn’t you?” Leading her to be like, “What?? No???”</p><p>2. Right as Tron and Yori are having a Moment, Beck throws a disc at Tron because he doesn’t know what the heck is going on. Tron yells at him and Beck is like “WHAT IS HAPPENING WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!” </p><p>I felt a lot of Feelings while writing this chapter. Comments are greatly appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The early up-cycle is the only time Argon is truly peaceful. Programs are either still in sleep mode or inside their designated dwellings, waiting for curfew to break. Either way, they’re <em> safe </em>. Programs don’t wander the streets on foot or on lightcycles this early in the cycle; there’s no point in breaking curfew so close to its end. </p><p>Even better, there’s a brief period where almost no occupation soldiers are on patrol. Aside from a few select locations where guards are stationed constantly, they all change shifts at once. If only for a handful of nanos, the orange light washes out of Argon’s streets, replaced by a calm blue glow.</p><p>Tron allows himself to feel safe in that light, even as he continues scanning for threats.</p><p>Able’s mechanics worked through the down-cycle to finish the occupation’s repairs. Thanks to their dedication, the area surrounding the garage is now clear. The betas have since retired to their quarters, exhausted, but three programs linger on the garage floor. They wait in a comfortable kind of silence, monitoring the streets and tracking the system clock. </p><p>Yori is tucked against Tron’s side, both arms wrapped around one of his, and he does his best not to lean against her. He’ll never admit it, but he could crash. This cycle has been far longer than he intended. </p><p>She gives him a gentle nudge as he runs yet another scan, and Tron relents; he really doesn’t have the energy to waste. Able watches all of this, in his usual scrutinous-but-not-quite-judgemental way. Tron continues to hide behind his helmet. If his hold on Yori tightens, no one comments.</p><p>Another micro passes in silence before Able sighs.</p><p>“Well,” he says, looking from Tron to Yori, “I guess this is goodbye.”</p><p>The old mechanic crosses his arms, and Tron recognizes the gesture as a contradiction. Able means to express nonchalance-- which might work if he didn’t only do this when he’s overly emotional. Yori must also be aware of this, or else she senses something else, because she gives Tron’s arm a quick squeeze before freeing herself from his grasp. He tries not to go limp when she leaves.</p><p>Yori offers her hands, and Able takes them without hesitation. Her eyes are already brighter than they were the previous cycle. Soon they’ll be blue again.</p><p>“You don’t think you’re getting rid of me that easily, do you?” She asks, teasing and perfectly genuine. “I’ll be back.” </p><p>Able almost rolls his eyes, though his voice wavers. “I know.”</p><p>Tron looms behind them like a shadow. </p><p>Maybe he’s just jealous that it’s Able’s turn to be hugged.</p><p>“Thank you for taking me in,” Yori says, sharing warm [<em> gratitude </em>], and Able returns the embrace as she ducks her head. “I’m sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused.”</p><p>If Tron weren’t standing there, he might swat at her shoulder.</p><p>“<em>No, you’re not. </em>” </p><p>Yori laughs at that, darting back to the safety of Tron’s arms. Able huffs. She has <em> several </em>unfair advantages here; it’s hard to be annoyed with her when she’s smiling like that. “But I’m glad you’re happy.” </p><p>He all but glares at Tron. “She’d better <em> stay </em>that way.”</p><p>“<em>Able, </em>” Yori chides. Tron shifts next to her, indignant. </p><p>[<em>He’s said worse.</em>] </p><p>She shakes her head at the both of them, but her hands settle on Tron’s shoulders in case he’s more hurt than he sounds.</p><p>Able assumes they’re continuing this conversation without him. They’re doing that thing they used to do constantly, where their gazes are locked and they can’t seem to look away from each other. Like they’re in their own little world, and everyone else is intruding.</p><p>“I’ll wait a few cycles to send Beck your way,” Able says. Neither of them give any indication that they’ve heard him. “That should give you a chance to sort things out. In the meantime, he can do his <em> actual </em>job.” </p><p>“That’s fine,” Tron says absently. If Able had to guess, he would say the Monitor was smiling behind his mask.</p><p>“Alright,” this time Able does roll his eyes. “The curfew is up. You’re free to go.”</p><p>That, of course, they hear.</p><p>Tron holds Yori for a nano longer before he turns and leaps, rezzing a lightcycle and racing towards the outlands. Yori gives Able one last smile.</p><p>“We’ll see you soon,” she says, and then they’re both gone; two streaks of light chasing each other through the city. </p><p>Able stands there long enough to watch them disappear. </p><p>“Try not to get into too much trouble in the meantime.” </p><p>He can <em> hear </em>the laughter in Yori’s ping.</p><p> [<em>No promises.</em>]</p><hr/><p>Three cycles pass, which is the longest Beck has gone without hearing from Tron since they met. He starts to worry (this total silence is So Unlike Tron) until Able assures him that, unless he truly tested Yori’s patience, the two of them are fine. </p><p>Able has more information (as always), so Beck sets his concerns aside, and keeps busy in the meantime. He has a lot of catching up to do with his work and his friends. He ends up helping Mara and Zed with their own repairs in an attempt to make up for the double shifts they’ve pulled on his behalf-- which leaves all of them with enough free time to hang out like they haven’t in far too long. The break is nice, to say the least.</p><p>Thankfully, the occupation is as quiet as Tron, and on the fourth cycle Beck returns to his mentor. Able sends him off with something along the lines of, “You’ll have to tell me what you think of them,” sounding far too amused. Beck puzzles over that until he enters the spire and doesn’t immediately recognize either of the programs waiting there. </p><p>(<em>Logically </em>he knows they must be Tron and Yori, but somehow that doesn’t seem right.)</p><p>The pair of them are standing in front of one of those ridiculously massive screens-- though neither of them are looking at it. Instead they’re facing each other. Their hands are joined, and that’s the only place they touch, but they’re very, very close. Beck hears Tron speak but can’t make out what he says. Whatever it is makes Yori grin. </p><p>“You’re not being very professional,” she teases, and Tron pulls her that much closer. Beck decides that now would be a great time to announce his presence.</p><p>“Uh… hi,” he says, a little more loudly and much more awkwardly than he means to.</p><p>The programs turn to face him, completely unfazed and still holding hands. Beck half expects Tron to pull away from Yori (and probably scowl for good measure) rather than show such open affection when he knows he’s being watched, but the Monitor only smiles, as if entertained by the confused look on Beck’s face. And he <em> would </em>be shocked that Tron is smiling-- if he wasn’t already shocked at seeing how his scars have faded. </p><p>Either Yori coerced him into using the healing chamber, or she has some kind of medical skills. Tron has a tendency to avoid the chamber unless he needs it <em> badly </em>, so it may very well be the former. But Beck remembers the way Yori was able to edit the code of those lightcycles during her first cycle at the garage, and wonders if she could do the same thing to a program; if it would look like this. Though they aren’t gone entirely, he can’t recall a time when Tron’s scars were that minimal, even after he used the healing chamber.</p><p>Tron and Yori exchange one last glance (as well as some pings, if Beck had to guess) before crossing the room to greet him. </p><p>“Beck,” Tron says, his voice unusually soft, “this is my partner program, Yori.”</p><p>Beck expected both of those things, but they’re still nice to know. The introduction wouldn’t be necessary if Yori hadn’t changed nearly every aspect of her render. </p><p>Amaya was a disguise, designed to be nondescript. Yori is much more vibrant. </p><p>Her hair is light and long, arranged in a careful braid. Her eyes are a deep blue that match the almost violet hue of her circuits, which now form symbols and elaborate patterns that were hidden before. The color stands out even more against her white gridsuit. It matches Tron’s-- a sign of their status and presence on the old system. </p><p>They <em> look </em> like a pair. It’s something about the way they move together, the way they almost fit together as they stand next to each other. It would’ve been bizzare to imagine Tron with a partner program only a few cycles ago, but it’s strangely natural now that Beck actually <em> sees </em>it. It’s as if Tron was meant to be this happy all the time, and the only reason he’d been so miserable before was because Yori was gone. </p><p>“You must have questions,” she says. Probably because Beck is staring at them instead of actually reacting.</p><p>The beta blinks, glancing at Tron. (He has actual permission to ask important questions?) He nods.</p><p>“Yeah,” Beck says. About a million of them, but one is far more important than the others. “Know anything about running a rebellion?”</p><p>Yori’s circuits brighten. Tron’s expression reads as something between excitement and dread. Beck grins.</p><p>This is gonna be fun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And they kick Clu's butt and live happily ever after and nothing bad happens ever again. ...Probably.</p><p>Thank you guys for all your support! This has been a really fun project to work on and I appreciate your kind words more than I can say! I went through many different versions of this last chapter, so your feedback would mean a lot. I hope you guys like it. And I'd love to write some other fics for this AU sometime in the future. (A prequel idea comes to mind...) </p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>